


AO3 1 million posts - Dean's reaction

by Dreamillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, our amazing ao3 asked to do stories with association to 1 million posts, and i thought how would dean react to that.<br/>just humor and extreme ooc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AO3 1 million posts - Dean's reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3/gifts).



> wasn't even thinking of doing this silly piece, because honestly? my first work on here would be about that? but oh well, my introduction would be weird but original ^J^  
> enjoy.

Dean was staring at the screen, eyes flat, not giving away any emotions.

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Castiel appeared behind the hunter, nearly giving the man a heart attack. Dean turned around on his chair, almost falling to the ground had it not for the angel's hands steadying him.

"What the hell, Cas?!"

Castiel deadpanned at the fuming hunter. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his face. "I really would like to kill Chuck right now, if he wasn't dead or gone or whatever the fuck happened to him already."

"Why?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "I don't believe he could have caused something to upset you."

"You're shitting me, ain't you?"

"Not at all."

"There is a friggin' website with stories people made. And guess what their speciallity is."

 "Story-line?"

Dean facepalmed, his friend was an idiot. " _Fan_ story-line. They take books and write fuckin' stories about them."

"I still fail to see what has been upseting you."

"They're writing fan stories on US!"

"From Chuck's 'Supernatural'?"

"Thank you!" Dean threw his arms in the sky.

"You'r welcome?"

"I was being sarcastic, dumbass."

"You're still upset."

"Yeah. And you want to know why? Because i just found this website called AO3 - Who the fuck calls himself AO3?!"

"... I fail to see the point."

"They _post_ fuckin' **fan** works about **us**! And they just had a fuckin' party over posting one. million. stories. about. us!"

Castiel peered from behind Dean at the laptop, eyes narrowed in thought. "As i see it, they don't only post stories from Chuck's stories but from different medias as well."

"It's intruding! To our lives!"

"They don't know we are real, Dean."

"Well, I'm going to make sure they won't be mistaken!" Dean entered to comments and started typing frantically, almost crazily. Castiel didn't know wherether to deadpan or be amused at the determination the man possesed over the silly matter.

"And post! Ha! Take that you bastards!" Dean cried. "If i see one more story I would hunt them down myself."

"You do know there are more fanfiction websites out there." Castiel raised an eyebrow when Dean froze.

" **FUCK**!"

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder what will Dean do now? *cackling evilly* my poor boy!  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed my introduction to ao3 and please be tuned on, because i'm going to copy all my supernatural work in fanfiction to here.  
> love a lot,  
> dreamillusions


End file.
